


The Apple Pie Life ~SPN Future One-Shot Fic~

by Wickedlybitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Future Fic, Heaven & Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedlybitter/pseuds/Wickedlybitter
Summary: The gates of both heaven and hell are closed permanently. No more hunting, no more killing, and no more things that go bump in the night. Years later, a child cowers under his covers, fearing the dark and the possible things within them until a certain man convinces him otherwise.Basically, my take on what the future would be like when both Sam and Dean close the gates of Hell and Heaven and no more monsters roam the Earth.





	The Apple Pie Life ~SPN Future One-Shot Fic~

The fight was finally over.

The two men looked at each other in shock, not knowing whether they should believe it or not. It had been there whole life, what defined them and for it to be gone was oddly like ripping out a piece of them too. “They're...gone,” Sam whispered. His hair was messy and his clothes were ripped, covered in mud, and bloody from the intense battle. His hands shook and he wobbled slightly, the adrenaline beginning to die down. “No more monsters, no more things that go bump in the night. Both hell and heaven are sealed for good.” Sam turned towards Dean who had been drinking in the whole scene. The older brother didn't look much differently than Sam, however a large gnash came from his upper cheek to his chin. “Dean, do you what what this means?” Dean turned towards Sam, his apple green eyes swelling with emotion as he brought him into a brotherly hug. “I know, Sammy, I know.” He chuckled as they slowly pulled apart, “Imagine me tanning in the Caribbeans gazing at all the hot babes.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics but nevertheless, felt a wave of years of suppressed burden ripple off of him. 

Sam felt like he could finally take a breath of fresh air without having to worry if he'd live till tomorrow. "Dean . . .thank you." The older man paused from cleaning his bloody knife and instead shot Sam a quizzical look. "For what?" Sam's hazel eyes glanced around the battlefield. The vessels of both demons and angels were sprawled throughout the grassy lands. Djinns, vampires, werewolves, baddest of the bad now laid lifeless as well. "When I was just a couple of months old, dad put me in your arms and you just ran. From that moment you protected me and we looked out for each other no matter what. All these years . . . And I never gave you anything back and--" Dean's thick eyebrows furrowed together. He tucked away the silver knife before walking over to Sam.

"Hey, don't give me that crap. Listen, I spent my life making sure that you were okay. So many monsters have tried to kill me, I don't even remember when or why they did. I have been strapped to a chair till I was covered in blood. I've been tortured and killed, exhausted and defiled. So many of our friends, our family, and innocent people have died because of something we did or something that could've been prevented. But do you know what kept me kicking through all of those years?" Sam swallowed. "Faith. Not in Chuck, we know how helpful he was. In us, Sammy. I had faith that someday, we'll make it out of this life. And look at us!" Sam gave him a watery smile, "We're bloody." Dean shot him a playful look, "A few scratches here and there never hurt us." 

The two smiled at each other, one filled with relief and care. "Come on. We have to go back to the bunker and send all of the hunters the news. Have the word spread out. No more hunting." Sam nodded in agreement. "No more hunting." He had said those words before plenty of times but this time, it was different. This time, Sam actually meant it. The two leisurely made their way towards the black impala, the moonlight shining their pathway through the darkness.

*10 years later*

A small kid snuggled closer to his dinosaur themed blanket, his hazel eyes darting nervously from his ominous closest to the corners of his room. Outside of his closed door, he could hear the wood moan under pressure and stop in front of his room. “Dad? Uncle? Mom?” He called out stupidly and cowered when his door creaked open. “What's up, kiddo?” a familiar voice asked which made the younger boy automatically feel safer amongst his presence. “Could-could you turn on my night light and leave the door open? . . . Please?” he said rather embarrassingly. The older man stared at him for a second before chucking gruffly and made his way towards the night light. He flicked it on and watched as it glowed brightly. “Better?” He asked. The boy bit his lip, “Under my bed?” The man smiled kindly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You know, I used to be afraid of the stuff that goes bump in the night.” 

The child's eyes widened, not being able to believe that the man in front of him used to to be scared of the same things he was. “You?” He exclaimed. “But you are like the stwongest and brwavest guy I know!!” The older man chucked, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Well, everyone is scared of something . . .but you know what helped me with my fear.” The boy leaned in closer, wanting to know the man’s advise. “What?”

“I fought them.” He whispered causing the boy's eyes to widen. “But-but . . .I thought you were scared. How can you fwight the monster if you were scared.” The man sighed and said in an almost serious voice that held meaning behind it that the child didn't notice. “Because to fight them . . .meant protecting the ones that I love. And if that meant getting a few scrapes here and there, then that's perfectly fine with me.” The man kissed the forehead of the child before finally getting up. “But . . .the monsters will always come. Won't they?” The kid asked, his voice small but holding courage. 

The man turned around to look at the child tucked under his dinosaur themed blanket. There was a faraway look in the man's eyes, but nevertheless he let out a forced smile. “There's no such things as monsters, trust me.” The kid visibly sighed in relief, rolling over to turn off his nightlight for there was no need of it anymore. He layed back on the bed, gazing up at the man with heavy eyelids in admiration. “Goodnight Unca Dee.”

The man smiled and whispered, “Goodnight . . .Sammy.” He walked back out into the luminous hallway where a even taller man waited for him. He carried a small smile on his face which grew when the man finally exited the kids room. “Let me guess . . .monsters?” The man chuckled which confirmed the other's guess. “Yeah . . .but not anymore.” The taller smiled in appreciation, the two beginning to walk down the corridors together. “Thanks Dean. He's been having trouble with that lately and whatever I did seemed to make it worse.” The man, presumably Dean, roared in laughter. 

“Is that why you had me come here? Dude! He's your kid Sam!” The taller man, dubbed Sam, shifted uncomfortably. “This parenting thing . . .its new to me. And you have more experience than me! Heck, I mean you literally raised me and not to mention your daughters and son.” Sam sighed dejectedly which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Both men stopped walking, “No. Don't give me that crap. Sammy, you listen to me.” Sam opened his mouth, but decided against what he was going to say and allowed his older brother to continue.

“We have fought demons, angels, gods, the baddest of the bad. Not once did I ever think that after all of that, after all of our hardships and pain, blood and tears . . That we would be standing right here living the simple life. And you know why Sam?” Dean didn't wait for his younger brother's response. “Because of us. Because we made a world were our children, and our grandchildren, and our great grandchildren, can live in. And that's something to be mother fucking proud of.” Sam smiled, his eyes drinking in his brother's confidence in him, even after everything they've been through. 

“Sammy, you're an awesome dad and that kid,” Dean said, pointing at the door that he not too long ago exited from. “he's going to live a normal life because of us. Because of you.” Sam nodded, his hazel eyes focused on the his sons door. “Now,” Dean said after a short while. “wanna watch a movie?” 

“Chick flick?” Sam suggested, watching carefully at Dean's disgusted face. “No. How about a horror movie.” Sam snickered, “Dude. You know you love chick flicks. You cried watching the notebook.” Dean stopped abruptly, his mouth agape in betrayal and defiance. “I did not!” He yelled back Sam who only laughed as he continued to walk, not once looking back at Dean's pathetic attempt of a lie. “Hey! Don't you walk away from me! I can still kick your ass, Sam!” Dean cursed under his breath as he ran after Sam and for once, not ever having his hand hovering over his gun. Dean laughed as he heard his younger brother snort in amusement. 

This.

This was the apple pie life.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt somewhere and it stuck with me. I'll probably revise this later.


End file.
